


Beachy Keen

by rustedautomaton



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Humanstuck, Monster Girls, Smut, Tentaclejob, i get inspired for weird things at midnight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 09:49:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1936374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rustedautomaton/pseuds/rustedautomaton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sollux fucks up where he's supposed to be and finds something really cool. And then you know what happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beachy Keen

Not known to be the punctual one, Sollux Captor was understandably confused when he arrived at the empty beach. He took his phone from his beach bag, checking the texts he’d received earlier. Yup, here he is, eight minutes late to the meetup they had planned earlier in the week, and yet no one was here. Maybe they’d cancelled the event without telling him and no one bothered to tell him. Or maybe his phone was running fast. No, neither of those things could happen to him, he’s too great to be left out and too smart to let his phone have the wrong time. No, it must be all the rest of their faults. All his friends must just be terrible at remembering things. They’ll show up.

The beach was completely empty, save for the waves turning up small hermit crabs or sea turtles every so often. Nothing much, just boring sea life. He dumped the contents of his bag onto the sand and dropped it down with the rest of the junk. His towel needed to be shook out before he laid it down, covered in sand from previous adventures here. He dropped himself down onto the beach towel and started fiddling through his pile of junk beside him.

A small bottle of SPF 70 was what he was looking for and eventually he found it, squeezing some out into his hands and covering himself in it. While it was a treat to come out onto the beach every so often, he was one of very fair complexion, peachy white skin easily burnt to a crisp. He tossed his shirt off over to the side, covering his chest and back in sunscreen too before closing the bottle back up and putting it back in the bag.

The shirt, bottle, the extra towel, they all went back into the bag. All he had out was his phone to play around on until the others came. He switched to a pair of sunglasses, to protect his already ruined eyes, and just waited. Waited for what felt like hours, but was probably a couple of minutes. How dare they all show up so late, make him wait all this time. There’s only so many app games a guy can play before everything gets boring as all hell. His eyes skim the beach, looking for his friends, but instead, they find something else, something intriguing.

A rather large mass of black had rolled up onto the beach in the waves, just laying on the water’s edge, motionless and weird. Sollux slipped his phone back into his bag and looked around the beach. No one here, just that blob down near the water. He lifted himself from his towel, standing there, staring at it. Might as well find out what that is. And get rid of it if it’s seaweed.

The closer he got to it, the less it looked like kelp and the thinner it looked. Darker it looked. Less than a foot away from it, he finally realized what it was. Hair. A big mass of hair. A dead body? He rubbed at his chin for a moment before shaking his head, and the thought, away. Nah, that’s too creepy, this is a peaceful area. He kneeled down before it, reaching his fingers out and touching it. Definitely hair. His fingers pushed away some of it, to find a face concealed beneath it. A dead body after all, weird. At least, he thought so until the face shifted, a low groan coming through pinched lips, and eyes, a bright pink set of eyes, opening wide. He lost his balance as he flailed back, scrambling away from the body as it shifts up.

Weight resting on his ass and his hands, he shifts back a bit more, away from the person he’d woken up from what seemed like death to him. They leaned up, stretched out and yawned, and turned towards him with a smile on their face. Multiple things caught his attention at once as he stared this weird being down. Their skin had the oddest shade to it, not peachy or brown or anything human, but rather, an odd greyish color. They lacked any form of apparel on them, breasts hanging out, lacking nipples odd enough, his eyes lingering their for a while as his face flushed up bright red. More important than that though, he noticed the most peculiar part of this creature. The fact that their entire lower body consisted of tentacles rather than legs. Dark black, slimy looking, tentacles. He shifted back a couple more inches, away from the creature, but they took notice of his motions.

“Hi there! Who are you? I’m Feferi!”

A set of jagged teeth bared themselves in her animalistic grin, something that only made him shift a bit further back. Half human looking sure, but there was something there that wasn’t, and he wasn’t certain he wanted to be near it. Though it didn’t much matter. In the moments he spent staring at the creature before him, thinking about everything he could, Feferi went ahead and closed the distance between them. Her lips opened up wide and she gasped a little, placing her hand on his cheek, feeling the warmth he exuded compared to her chill. She looked as utterly confused and intrigued as he was, but lacking the bits of fear.

“Better yet, what are you?”

A question he wanted to ask her in return. A question he was going to ask her before her fingers found their way about his face. One slipped between his lips, separating them and pushing the upper one up. She gasped once more, nearing her face to his mouth, examining his teeth, and his lips. She expressed her confusion, making loud ‘hmm’s as she felt up his face some more, hands squishing in his cheeks and lifting his eyelids and feeling his eyebrows and squeezing his nose. Her hmms finally gave way to words as she tugged lightly on his ears, a feature that seemed to be replaced with fins on her.

“Dull teeth and pink skin and no fins? What kind of sea creature are you?”

Her question was met with his hands around her wrists, removing her hands from his face and a stern expression on his face. There was a lot he could put up with, and he still had the slightest bit of fear in his face, but he wasn’t going to be toyed with here. If anyone, he should be the one doing this to her, she’s the weird one here.

“To answer your VERY first question, I’m Sollux. And I’m a human. You know, lives on land, top of the food chain, those things?”

Her face never failed to give him the exact opposite expressions he wanted, going from confusion to blank to utter amazement as he talked. Her fins flared out we she got to the last emotion, something he had to bite his tongue to refrain from saying was cute. She’s a creature he has no information on, and he’s not going to call her cute to her face. Her face was stuck in awe as she gasped in awe before talking once more, her weird bubbly voice pronouncing these human words very weirdly.

“There’s people on the land? We were always told there was only animals! What’s a human like?”

His face contorted into confusion slightly. First at what the question was, but secondly because a new feeling was introduced. It was a weird slimy sensation climbing his legs that he attributed to the water at first, before he actually glanced down from her face. Only then did he actually notice the dark black tendrils she had as a lower body sliding up his legs. A couple went over his trunks, touching at the skin of his chest, while a select few slid beneath the legs of his swim trunks, exploring the surface there. She hmm’d ever more as she explored his body, just letting him continue holding her arms as he did.

“What are you doing with those?”

His question rang quietly in his own ears, muffled by a gasp as a single tentacle wraps itself around his dick. He pinches his lips tight to stifle the secondary gasp he’d let out, though it slips out through her lips instead along with a quiet “what’s this?”. His hands drop her arms and he scrambles them down into his trunks to remove her tentacle from his length. She switchs from physical exploration to verbal for a moment, questioning him.

“What did I just grab? Does it hurt? And why do you have these weird concealing things on you? Are they to help with something?”

“What? No, they’re just to not be nude. And what do you mean what was that? It’s my dick lady, it doesn’t hurt, good god, it’s like you’ve never pleasured someone before.”

A bunch of information for her all at once. She maintains her confused expression for a while, before withdrawing her tentacles from him, head quirked at an odd angle. He stares at her for a moment, mildly angry, lips pinched and forming a mild snarl before all of it just melts away. What’s she staring at him like that for? What’d he do? Why is everything so different? All these questions in his head and all he mutters out is just a simple and almost angry sounding “What?”. She stares for a few more moments, and then replies.

“If it is pleasurable, then why’d you stop me? Don’t you want to feel good?”

His face flushes up, a whole lot, and he stares away from her, down at the wet sand they sat on. His arms crossed over his chest, he mumbles under his breath, mutters random bits and pieces of nothing that don’t even relate to the thoughts in his head. It’s not loud when he finally talks, his explanation under his breath and hard to hear.

“It’s embarrassing to do stuff like that with people you don’t know.”

That’s the explanation he gives and that’s the one she gets. Not the best one in the world for why he wouldn’t want a tentacle on his dick and some stranger knowing him so intimately. But it’s the one he gives. And the one she gets. It doesn’t really occur to him what he said until she shakes her head, puts a hand on her chest and acts in mock shock.

“I would never embarrass you like that, I don’t judge! I just want to learn about you humans!”

His cheeks puffed up and his eyes rolled when she spoke. But after she spoke, she moved, and he gasped. She pressed herself up against him, cool chest pressed against his warm one, against his arms, her sharp teeth bared in a smile inches from his face. Her tentacles rested on his legs, against his knees and calves, but daring no further. At least she respected his space that way, she wasn’t going to do things without his permission. And speaking of which, her eyes were wide and she gave a large pout to go with her puppydog eyes. A pout that broke into a snide grin after a moment.

“Maybe you could let me go ahead and learn a thing or two more about humans. You’ll enjoy it, I promise.”

His face was flush and her lips pressed against his cheeks to examine this red warmth on him. Something about this whole situation screamed no in the depths of his mind. Tentacles and weird octopus human hybrids told him the whole thing was insane, that it needed to be left quickly. And yet.

“I mean. O. Okay.”

What a wise decision by him. At least she’d thought that. He, on the other hand, thought long and hard about the consequences of the answer he’d given. Long and hard being the two seconds before her tentacles slipped once more up his trunks and around his dick, making HIM long and hard. It was a sensation she didn’t expect, and true to her exploring self, she needed to see it.

Wanted to see it so much, that a set of tentacles doing nothing else grasped to the fabric of his trunks and tore them in half. He was about to complain, but she managed to figure out that motion increased his pleasure, so she went ahead and moved the tentacle about on him. Suction cups clung to his length, and popped off, and that was an experience in and of itself, though the back side of her tentacles, those were slick and smooth, a sensation he squirmed for once she tried it.

He fell back in the sand, arching his body, making quiet noises as he shifted around. Her hand went over to his face, her body leaned over to see what was wrong, and her motions stopped. He let out a low moan, jerked his hips against her tendril’s grasp, and panted a little, quietly and politely asking her to continue. She remained confused, quietly pondering this creature over as her lower body continued to run over his length, rubbing against him.

She only slowed down once, when she noticed a small drop of liquid forming on the tip of his dick. A separate tentacle gathered it up, and brought it closer to her. His hands were immediately in his face, covering his blush from her as she put it on her fingers, rubbing it between two of them. Her fingers separated and the fluid webbed between her digits. Another quiet hmm left her lips before her fingers entered them, and she sucked the precum from her skin with a pop.

“Hmm. Kind of. Salty. Hmm.” She eyed his face for a moment, then his dick, shifting the tentacle around it a bit. “Is it safe to put in my mouth?”

If he could scream right now, he would. But no one needs to see him like this, or this creature. His face is buried in his hands and his lips are pinched tight but the quietest sound of agreement slips past the both of those. He would love that. He won’t lie. Even if she probably has no idea what the hell to do with his dick in her mouth. He’s not going to say no.

She shifts herself away from his side, down below him, leaning over. Her fingers run up the underside of his shaft, and then her tongue follows. He groans and shifts in the sand, fingers burying themselves in the wet beach beneath them. She definitely has no experience, but then again, he probably doesn’t need much more before he’s done with.

In fact, it only takes a few strokes of her tongue, shifts of the tentacle around the base of his shaft, and kisses against his tip before he can’t hold out any longer. His hips jerk up into the air and a long and loud moan echoes in the air around them. His first spurt shoots up onto the both of them, but her lips close around his tip and catch the remaining amount of his cum in her mouth, her tongue slipping around him to attempt to milk more from him. When he finishes shifting and groaning, he slips herself forward, staring down at him, a wide smile on her lips before she swallows down his cum, teeth bared after she does.

“Are humans always his delicious? What other secrets do you guys have?”

Before he can answer though, other voices start to echo on the beach. He tilts his head back to see who’s coming, completely forgetting the whole predicament he’s in. Only when he sees his friends does he look back down at himself. Nude, drops of his own cum on him, and missing something. It takes him a moment to realize that Feferi has skittered off back into the ocean, a trail back into the water the only mark of her ever being there. And in the same moment does he realize that he’s nude, on a public beach, torn trunks and hard dick the only remnants of the previous actions.

He scrambles for the beach towel, only to find a foot holding it to the ground. He very slowly looks up, stares his friend in the face, an embarrassed smile formed on his lips and a quiet chuckle forced out. Karkat looks extremely displeased and the girls behind him are blushed up and chattering about something or another. Not that he’d be able to hear them over the screaming about to start.

He tore the towel out from under his friend’s foot and took off, wrapping it around his waist as he ran. The girls snickered as curses and swears came out of the mouth of the guy chasing him down, shouting death threats and violent acts. Of course, as much as he feared for his life as he leapt into the ocean and swam out away from the violence behind him, all he could think about was the creature he encountered. How interesting she was. And how he was going to sit on this beach until they’d meet again. Those were his thoughts as the seashell Karkat threw at him cracked on his head and he hid below the surface of the ocean.

How romantic.


End file.
